Trouble Setup
by captnblank
Summary: Deidara arrives at the so called college for young adults that have no other choice; they either go here or to prison. Him and Sasori don't really hit it of that well at the beginning, but they will get there ;)
1. Prologue

Hi so, this is my first SasoDei fic, so I hope I'm not making this too OOC

I don't own any of these characters, I just own the plot Idea

* * *

Sitting in a stuffy bus in this kind of weather was not something that you would want to do; even with all of the windows being open it was still humid and hard to breathe. Deidara's shirt was sticking to his back while his legs were sticking to the seat of the bus as if they were glued on, and it didn't help that his hair was basically his own personal radiator. There were a few other people on the bus, but seeing as he is a week late to arrive at this college for 'special' people, there was hardly anyone.

It wasn't exactly his choice to go to a school like this, but it had been a choice between this and prison. He assumed that in college at least you wouldn't have to worry about being raped if you bent down to retrieve the dropped soap in the showers, though you can never know.

With the bus coming to a stop, the so called guards didn't waste any time in trying to get the few people out of the bus. Though, it's not like anyone actually protested, they would much rather go straight to the college than spend another minute in the metal tin that was more like an oven on wheels instead of a bus.

Deidara breathed in deeply as soon as he stepped onto the pavement right outside the college, finally being able to get some fresh air into his practically parched lungs.

Looking straight in front of him all he could see was concrete. He turned his head to the left – concrete stretched out so far he could barely even see the edge. He turned his head to the right – exactly the same as to the left. He lifted his head up, and all he could see was even more concrete with barb wires on top. He wouldn't be surprised if there was an electric fence as well.

"Well shit" was all Deidara could even manage to say, this place didn't fuck around. Seeing the intimidating stone walls made Deidara have second thoughts; from the looks of it, maybe prison would have been the better choice.

"You can say that again" One of the other students commented as they passed to retrieve their bags.

They weren't given much time to stand around and 'adapt' to their surroundings; as soon as everyone had their belongings they were led inside by several guards just like the young criminals that they were.

He noticed that there were actually several buildings in this enclosed area. He simply guessed that the main one must be the actual college, and the rest would be their living arrangements.

They walked into the school building into a single filed line; they were given their uniforms (not the cliché prison orange jumpsuits or the stripy black and white jackets, actual school uniforms like a white blouse and black trousers etc.) as well as their schedule which included their room number.

_'This is going to be just great' _Deidara thought sarcastically when they were being lead individually to their designated rooms by one of the guards.

* * *

I'm not really that sure about where I'm going with this, but I guess we'll see


	2. Chapter 1

Deidara had been quick to settle in his new room, with the help of his roommate Itachi Uchiha. He had to admit that at first Deidara felt a little intimidated by the guy's height and the stoic attitude, but it turned out that he was surprisingly pleasant to be around.

Deidara was quick to note that he was the 'no jokes' type of guy, though he wouldn't get all butt-hurt about it if you made a sarcastic comment about him.

He had also been in charge of showing Deidara around school; he hadn't done it out of free will, it was part of his 'community service' so to say, and it ended up with them just walking around the school without Itachi really explaining anything and just letting Deidara take charge of the conversation; Deidara has enough ego to fill the whole school, so he had no problem doing most of the talking.

"This place is basically prison, yeah" Deidara commented as he noted the amount of guards that they had passed.

"Almost, though we do have our privacy in the dorms. They don't actually care that much as long as you don't blow anything up" Deidara grinned; blowing things up was his speciality and there was no way that he would stay here for two years and not blow anything up. It just wouldn't happen.

With it being the middle of Sunday, the school grounds were basically deserted. Itachi had told him that students aren't allowed to leave the premises, so most of them just preferred spending time in their rooms rather than outside where they are constantly being watched either by CCTV or the guards.

"You know, I actually blew up my previous school" He made the comment nonchalantly but as he re-lived the memory he couldn't help but giggle a little. The looks on everyone's faces as they were trying to get out from the collapsing building had been priceless. Deidara was prepared to do anything just to be able to see that terror again.

Itachi gave him a side-glance and showed his amusement by letting the corners of his mouth turn up. That was more of a response than Deidara had even expected.

"Why are you here though? You don't look as crazy as some of the other guys I've seen so far" Deidara remembered seeing a guy that reminded him of Popeye on spinach, and some other guys with scratched up faces, missing eyes and anything else that showed that they have been involved with some crazy shit. If Deidara would have been a normal citizen, he would have been scared shitless knowing that he is going to have to basically live with these guys for the next two years, but he wasn't exactly what you would call normal.

They walked in silence for a few minutes, feeling that Itachi wasn't going to actually give him an answer, Deidara was ready to start a new conversation, but then he finally spoke up; "I killed my whole family" He said it in his usual platonic voice, just like asking someone to pass you the TV remote or asking 'do you have any gum?'

The rest of the day had been uneventful. They had gone through the whole school, and anywhere else on the school grounds where they were allowed to go, though Deidara hadn't paid much attention, and Itachi didn't explain anything so it's not like he actually remembered where anything was.

They returned to their rooms; they were just as plain and boring as the rest of the school. Itachi told him that they were allowed to decorate their rooms as much as they wanted, as long as it was 'appropriate'. It was apparent that Itachi wasn't one for decorating or bright colours, as his side of the room was considerably a lot darker than Deidara's side.

There were two single beds, two desks, one of which was already occupied by numerous books, and two small wardrobes. The main source of light was a large window that was placed between the two single beds that also showed a wonderful view of the great wall of concrete in the distance. There was also obviously a light bulb in the middle of the room, but it looked like it was hanging on its last strings, not to mention that there was a crack going through right where there wire was.

The other thing which Deidara was curious about was the fact that there were two doors in their room. He did think about asking Itachi, but feeling too worn out from the heat he opted for asking later.

Deidara sat down on his bed, still feeling the shirt sticking to his back like duct tape he was desperate for a shower, but to actually get out his towel and a spare change of clothes he had to unpack most of his clothes and other little things, such as his clay, and there was a lot of it.

Itachi even looked up at him from his book when he saw the large blocks of clay that Deidara kept taking out of his bag. It looked like Itachi was about to say something, but instead he mildly shook his head and turned his attention back to his book.

"Where's the bathroom?" Deidara let out a heavy sigh of relief when he finally found what he was looking for. That took much more energy than he had anticipated.

"Through there"

Itachi pointed at the door that was right next to Deidara's bed, which also answered Deidara's question of what was behind the second door. It was a pretty simple bathroom with one toilet, two sinks, two fairly large mirrors and one bath that could be used as a shower as well. What he hadn't expected was to see another door at the other end of the bathroom, which was being opened just seconds after Deidara managed to get in.

The first thing Deidara saw was a mop of unruly, red bedhead hair. When the guy looked up Deidara could see that the brown eyes he was now staring into were void of emotion. Fuck, he had even seen a brick express more emotions than the guy in front of him right now.

"Get out" Wow, talk about a friendly introduction.

"No, I'm not going anywhere, I was here first" He practically whined; he was tired and just wanted to have a nice cold shower and go to bed. Was that too much to ask for?

"This is the first time I've even seen you, brat"

"I just transferred here, yeah. And who you calling brat, asshole?"

"You, now get out, _brat_"

"Make me"

"With pleasure" Deidara didn't even have time to think before he heard a cracking sound and then feeling a sharp pain shoot through his face, or better yet his nose. The tears gathering up in his eyes blurred his vision, but he could still see that it had been the redhead's fist that had caused him this pain. "Fuck" was all he managed to say; it hadn't felt like a fist, it had felt more like a sledge hammer. It's not something you would expect from someone who looks so frail and almost doll-like.

He just wanted to have a shower for fucks sake; this guy was a psycho, he could already tell. He grabbed some toilet paper which luckily to him was right in his arms reach. His nose was bleeding so badly that both of his hands were almost dyed in dark red.

"The fuck is wrong with you?!"

"You asked for it" The expression on the boy's face hadn't changed one bit from the minute they had encountered each other. It was even worse than Itachi, since even his eyes didn't give much away.

"You know what, fuck this" Deidara nearly shouted, as he stormed out of the bathroom. If he wasn't as exhausted as he was right now he would have done some serious damage to him, but at the same time he knew that this was too stupid to bother getting into a full fistfight over. He was going to have his revenge sooner or later, that's for sure.

"You didn't tell me that we had to share the bathroom with a psychopathic asshole" Deidara flailed one of his arms at Itachi, since the other was too busy trying to hold in the Niagara falls that was leaking out of his nose.

"Oh, I see you've met Sasori then"

* * *

Idk, is this not too much?

In any case, I hope you're enjoying this :)


End file.
